alchemist of our hearts
by anime kaz
Summary: Annie now works under her grandfather in the palace but today she will discover someone luvs her.follow the thoughts of seven men from the game as they all try to tell her how they feel. you get to choose who she ends up with!
1. Alchemist of Hans' heart

If you are wondering about the summary: yes you get to choose who she ends up with! you will see why each guy loves her, how they see her, and a sweet moment they shared with her. After all seven guys tell me which you want to see her with! the guy with the most votes wins the alchemist of his heart. (purely because i'm not sure which one i want her to end up with. they are all cool in their own way, so you gotta help me!) please enjoy my fanfic and please, feel free to tell me how to improve!

disclaimer: i do not own atelier Annie. although how cool would it be to own a cutie like Pepe?

Atelier Annie

Alchemist of our heart

Chapter 1  
Alchemist of Hans' heart

Annie yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had changed a lot from what she used to be; Lazy with dreams of 'marrying up' and no desire to learn alchemy. Now she was under the teachings of her grandfather, the royal alchemist. Once her training is completed she will be the royal alchemist. But one thing didn't change... she was not a morning person.

"Annie, I know your grandfather is out today but shouldn't you be studying?" Hans asked as he flicked through some official looking papers. Annie groaned and as she lay her head on the table she sat at.

"It's too early."

"Its eleven o'clock. I tried waking you earlier but you would sleep through an earthquake." He replied, straight faced and trying to ignore the practically dead girl that was mumbling words of thanks...thanks for no Pepe dive? He was sure that's what she said. He shook his head as he watched her finally start to perk up, a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"So Hans...What are you up to today?"

"Work."

"Like what?"

"I have to report some matters to the princess and Julian." Annie made a face, poking her tongue out at his name. Hans found it hard to hold back a smile. After all, the reason Annie so badly wanted to win the contest was so she could 'marry up' to the prince. But Julian won, and the King was desperately making arrangements for him to wed the princess by the end of the year. So Annie had to work.

Hans looked up at Annie's melodic laugh and raised a confused eyebrow "What?"

"You talk to the princess...you will be a stuttering mess!" Hans went red

"I can't help it! It's hard talking to girls!"

"You talk to me quite easily. Are you saying I remind you of a man?" Annie asked with a very unimpressed look on her face. If only she knew the truth...

...Hans found it easy to talk to her since the first day they met because... he instantly felt comfortable around her. At first he though it was because he could see her as a close friend, maybe even a sibling... but no. the more time he spent with her, the more he talked to her he began to realise that

... He loved her...

Even now as he watched her talk he wasn't actually listening, he was watching her absentmindedly twirl her finger in her silky hair. It had grown so long in the last six months, easily reaching her waist and tied in a messy, loose pony tail. He watched as her large, expressive eyes emphasised her feelings. They reminded him of sapphires and easily captivated him and stealing his attention away from anything else he is meant to have his mind on. She may be thought of as a tomboy in her manner of dress but she really was beautiful. She was easy going, happy, friendly...

"HANS!"

"Huh?"

"YOU DO THINK OF ME AS A GUY! You haven't even tried to deny it!"

'oh damn' he thought as he scratched his head. Annie seemed really upset and yet he didn't know how to calm her. But then a though came to mind... why not just say everything he was just thinking about? Tell her how he felt! If she was still determined to 'marry up' you couldn't get much better then he! A royal official, the young girls that worked in the palace often told him how hansom he was and they had become so close. So close that the other day he decided to work out side as Annie decided to do the same. She fell asleep, her head on his shoulder under the shade of a large tree. They always ate together and once he had sauce on his cheek and his heart raced when she wiped it away for him, licking it from her finger with a smile... oh how he found himself jealous of that finger.

"A-Annie..." he begun to say, he had to say it before he lost all courage.

"ANNIE I L..."

"ANNIE!" a familiar voice called out from down the palace hall ways.

"HEY! That's Kilbert's voice!" Annie spoke in surprise and quickly stood, running out of the room to confirm her suspicions. Hans groaned and let his head drop to the table. What horrible timming. He just wanted to tell her... he was finally going to tell her.


	2. Alchemist of Kilbert's heart

Atelier Annie

Alchemist of our heart

Chapter 2  
alchemist of Kilbert's heart

Kilbert walked down the halls in his usual proud manner. He heard the familiar whispers that followed him where ever he would go. The stories that made him famous, that built up peoples expectations, that made people see him as a terrifying and overconfident man. No one would approach him for they feared he would just turn his back on them... no one but her.

"ANNIE?" he finally yelled out. Tired of searching and listening to the whispers of on lookers. Yes Annie was the one that didn't fear him. She went right up to him and asked that he be her body guard. And he knew she would be the one to change him. He would protect her forever, and not just because she asked...

"KILBERT?" Annie questioned as she sped around a door, surprise was evident in her voice as it was in her large blue eyes. Kilbert smiled at her new uniform, and was amazed at how long her hair had grown.

"There you are! I was doing a job nearby and came to visit you." He said happily as he looked down on her. He was so much taller and broader then she, he wondered why she had never been afraid of him.

As they talked he would watch her hair bounce as she became excited, her blue eyes twinkled and reminded him of the crystal clear water found at the 'basin' woods. Memories flooded back to him. Memories of the times they went to gather alchemist ingredients. He never realised back then how he felt. He was always sure he loved Amalie, the weapon shop owner. Maybe because he felt responsible for her eye... but when he fought the elder dragon alongside Annie he began to realise his true feelings. He nearly lost his life when he jumped in front of her, taking the brunt of the dragons attack. Annie was truly scared for his life, he remembered falling to sleep in pure exhaustion and hearing her panic cry as she thought he was dying. And when he woke there she was, asleep beside him, he watched her breath in and out gently, her milk coloured skin looked so soft and her eyelashes looked so long and thick...she was really beautiful, and then he knew...

...He loved her...

He loved fighting by her side, he loved how her petite body, although hidden by that horrid cloak, looked with each attack she made. He loved how she would protect everyone in their group, making sure to use her alchemy to making healing items. He loved how she smiled when they won a fight and even if they lost. He loved her.

And so when she woke he made sure, right then, he would tell Amalie why he had done all he had, and hoped she too would realise he did not love her.

"so Kilbert, why did you decide to visit me?" Annie asked as she looked up with curious eyes. Kilbert diverted his gaze to the side, hands behind his head as he mumbled

"well Annie...I..." he knew exactly why he had come. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Annie I L..."

BOOOOOOOM!

"What was that?" Annie asked as she ran to the window, forgetting that Kilbert was even talking. Looking out the window she saw smoke rising from a heap of metal.

"Is that Kyle down there?" And with the question leaving her lips she dashed down the stairs. Kilbert hung his head in disappointment. But the image of her smiling face waiting for his answer filled him with new determination. He raised his head and clutched his fist with new resolve, He WILL tell her!


	3. Alchemist of Kyle's heart

Alchemist of our hearts

Chapter3  
Alchemist of Kyle's heart

Kyle coughed as he tried to wave the smoke away from his face, attempting to get some form of fresh air. That didn't work. He was quite surprised this invention failed him...okay so it wasn't the first time one of his machines blew up, that was actually why he got other people to press the buttons. But he was so sure he had worked out every possible problem. Now what will he do.

"Kyle? Why are you here?" Annie's voice caught his attention, but he had to act cool...

..."OH ANNIE!" his over exaggerated tears flooded his cheeks as his arms stretched out widely. Annie rolled her eyes, yet she could not hide the smile that took place on her lips. She hadn't seen him since she left the island. And she was always happy to see an old friend.

"And what did you attempt to make this time?" She asked as the smoke began to clear. This was the first time he could not ramble on about his invention. After all it was meant to spit out fireworks saying 'I love you Annie' but that obviously wouldn't work!

As he chatted to Annie, catching up on the time they had spent apart, he remembered the times they had together. Yes he did have a thing for the pretty girls, as many would know, but he only had his eye on one. Her black/steel coloured hair reminded him of some of the metals he would use in his machines; it would shine in the sun and was beautifully smooth despite her rather underdone hairstyles. These past six months he found her in all he did. Her blue eyes and red lips were the colour of the PVC coated wires that he used. He always remembered how the look she often give him was one that said 'are you kidding me?' he loved that look; it was adorable in his eyes.

The first time he realised his feelings was when he fixed her bathtub. He didn't know why it hit him back then. Maybe it was the way she looked when she thanked him. Maybe it was the fact that while he fixed it he could not help imagining her bathing in it. Despite her Gaudy cloak no shapely female figure could escape his keen eye. And after that he realised his feelings for her grew more and more.

He would never forget that fateful day that opened his heart to those three words he never before admitted. He had so desperately wanted to help her, making a movable lab was a great idea, he had moved it and she fell right onto him! She of course got angry and tried to get the remote from him but she was practically in his arms. And while he played along, keeping the remote from her to prolong the feeling of her shapely figure in his arms he realised he didn't just like her looks... No far from it. He loved the way her voice sounded so beautiful even when she yelled, she loved how despite the fact she knew the alchemic items he asked for could not help him, she would still make them and do her best at it. He loved the fact that yes, she was lazy, but she would still work hard at what she put her mind to...

...he loved her...

"Kyle... you have been telling me about all your other inventions that you made since I left, and that is a lot, but you have not told me about this one. And why bring it here?" Annie asked as she curiously let her eyes wonder over the machine. Kyle nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Should he just tell her? No he couldn't! That's why he made the machine after all.

She sighed and pulled her sleeve over her hand, and gently rubbed soot from her cheek. His eyes widened at her touch and he found himself staring at her as she mumbled curses over the stubborn soot that seemed to stain his cheek. He smiled and slowly took her hand in his, holding it so it remained on his cheek.

"Annie..."

"Hmmm?" she answered to her name, curious at why he wasn't letting her hand go or why he had a faraway look in his eye.

"The machine... it tells you that I L..."

"Annie..." a royal guard interrupted as he stood to attention by her side. Kyle frowned at the loss of her hand as she turned her full attention to the man.

"Yes Roger?"

"We found a boy in the garden. He is complaining that he is dying of hunger and does not know where he is. We would escort him out but he mentioned your name." Annie could not believe what she was hearing! Was this another visitor, a friend from her time on the island?

"Could it be Beaux?" she wondered out loud as she ran to keep pace with the guard. It was like she completely forgot Kyle had been standing right there! But Kyle would not give up! He will tell her or...

...his machine will! Quickly he got to work fixing his machine.


	4. alchemist of Beaux's heart

Alchemist of our hearts

Chapter 4  
Alchemist of Beaux's heart

Beaux lay on the grass, his stomach cried out for food to the point of pain. He was sure his stomach was eating itself. He groaned out Annie's name as if only she could find his poor lost soul and save it from the hunger he currently experienced. He swore he heard voices but he was too hungry to even open his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of dazed hunger he opened his eyes quickly to the feel of a lolly stuffed in his mouth. His gaze landed on Annie who sat by his side with a plate of Vegi stew...his favourite.

"ANNIE! How did you find me?" He exclaimed as he snatched the food from her hands and begun stuffing it into his mouth. Annie giggled as she replied

"Not hard. You're in the palace gardens." Beaux paused his furious eating and looked around for the first time upon arriving. He could not believe his luck! He got lost only to find Annie! This was the first time he found something better then what he was actually looking for... okay the second. The first happened in much the same way. Annie found him, gave him Candy and after that was happy to feed him whenever he was found starving... okay she wasn't exactly happy but she would feed him never the less.

As he stuffed his face and talked between mouthfuls, about the adventures he had and how Annie was doing with her training, he tried to remember when he first fell for her. He couldn't recall. The more he thought about the more he thought it was a gradual thing from when they had first met. Since that day, every time their fingers accidently touched as she passed him some food his love grew just that little bit. Every time she offered her help in repairing his compass or his goggles his love grew just that little bit. Every time she smiled his way or he watched her perform alchemy, it grew just a bit. Before long she was all he thought about, her food was the food he enjoyed the most.

...he loved her...

He loved how her blue eyes were like the clear day sky and her hair was like the stormy night. Her skin was like the white beach sand and her touch as warm and inviting as a home cooked meal. These last six months have been pure torture without her but now she was there in front of his very eyes. He could reach out and touch her...

Poke!

"Why did you poke me?" Annie asked suspiciously, despite the unimpressed look she displayed on her face, inside she wanted so badly to laugh. That was the most random thing!

"just checkin' that you're not a hunger induced hallucination. So, your grandpa's that tough huh." He said casually and listened to her complain about the hard work. He couldn't believe he actually poked her! Oh well. She would probably forget about it soon enough. As he listened to her he drifted back into memories. He recalled the time he went with her to gather alchemic ingredients. A rather furious rock monster had them on the go and their only choice was to flee. His speed was far more impressive then hers and although his hand clutched hers tightly he could not drag her along fast enough. So he I the only thing he could think of at the time. He pulled her close, lifted her up in a bridal position and ran as fast as his legs could go. Even when the monster tired out and abandoned the chase he just kept on running. Annie held him tightly and asked that he slow down, the monster was gone but he really didn't want to. He wanted to hold her close, he wanted to smell the floral scent of her hair, and he wanted to watch the win brush her hair over her shoulder so he could better look upon her beautiful face...

...unfortunately all that running used up the little energy he had left and he fell to the ground more hungry than ever.

"What am I going to do with you?" Annie asked as she pulled a bandaid out of her pocket. Beaux's eyes blinked in confusion as he finally realised something was dripping own his face. He wiped at it, looked at the red liquid that now dirtied his finger tips.

"how' that happen?" he asked himself out loud as Annie pulled her already soot covered sleeve and wiped the blood from his face. He closed his eyes at the soft feeling of cotton against his face and blushed slightly when she stuck the bandaid across the bridge of his nose. Annie smile at the good patch up job she I and Beaux could only smile back. Clutching the empty bowl tightly he had knew he had to tell her... he could not continue until he knew if she felt the same way.

"Annie..."

"Yeah?" Annie replied, her head tilted slightly as she wondered how long he would hold that empty bowl for.

"I...I just wanted to tell you...that I Lo..."

"MISS ANNIE?" Daniel's voice called out.

"He must need to tell me something important. He doesn't usually yell out like that." Annie's attention on her current conversation reached zero and she was up again, dashing off to find out why Daniel was looking for her.

Beaux whined like a lonely puppy for a moment before trying to run after her...only to get lost somewhere in the castle.


	5. Alchemist of Daniels heart

Alchemist of our hearts

Chapter 5  
Alchemist of Daniel's heart

Daniel sighed as he held a clip board close to his chest. Being Hans assistant was his dream job but that didn't mean it wasn't hard. When Hans came into his office he suddenly began pacing and mumbling something about telling her. What it was or to whom he had to tell it to, Daniel had no idea. But nevertheless Hans began asking for Daniels help in finding Annie, apparently for something important. Daniel had tracked her down before bumping into both Kilbert and Kyle, also searching for Annie. And now he had to find her for three guys! And hopefully... he looked at a folded piece of paper clipped to his board and softly grinned...just maybe for him as well.

The first time he met her she never looked down on him, or only saw him as a way to contact Hans. She made it a point to greet and stop for a chat every time she popped in. She never laughed or teased him for his admiration of Hans. She always treated him as a friend. It didn't take long before he found himself sighing and looking over her in a daze. At first he didn't notice he was doing it until one day Gillian pointed it out. Even after that he didn't realize why he was doing it till one day he dropped his pens. Annie happily picked them up and as he took them from her hand their fingers touched and his heart pounded furiously as his cheeks flamed red. It was then he knew what all these feelings meant...actually Gillian had to explain it to him but once she did it all made sense...

...he loved her.

"ANNIE!" Daniel called out again. After all today felt like his lucky day! Good stuff was happening to him left, right and centre and he had to tell her whilst he was on a roll. Okay so he was a little nervous to tell her but that's why he wrote his feelings down. And if he could just get up the courage to hand her the paper he would have taken the biggest and most courageous step of his life! He blushed slightly as he hid behind his clip board, only his eyes showed above it. Taking a deep breath he tried again

"ANN..."

"Yes Daniel?" Annie said from behind him. Daniel jumped up in shock and as clumsy as he is, he found himself face down on the floor, his pen snapped in his hands.

"A-are you okay?" Annie asked as she rushed to help the poor guy stand on his feet.

"S-s-sorry Annie. I-I..."

"It's okay Daniel. I'm sorry I scared you. YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Daniel gasped as he looked at his hand in panic. He saw the red liquid that covered it and dripped to the stone floor and suddenly he looked quite pale. Annie quickly took his hand to see how badly it was damaged only to stand there laughing. Daniel fought off dizziness and nausea just long enough to look at her laughing face through his thick glasses.

"It's red ink...your...your pen broke." Annie said between laughs as red replaced the pale white of Daniels face. Annie calmed her laughter as she continued holding Daniel's hand and ,not so gently, pull him into the bathroom nearby. Daniel was quite upset at the loss of his red pen. He had three favourite pens, a red, a blue and a steel black; and why were they his favourite? Because the red were her lips, the blue her eyes and the steel black her silk like hair. She was the colours of the pens that write on the paperwork of his heart.

"since it's my fault you are covered in ink I shall help wash it off." Annie said as she began running the water. She smiled as she gently rubbed his hand. He blushed more and happily enjoyed the feeling of her wet soft skin on his. He was too shy to admit it but his blush deepened when he wondered if her lips were as soft as her hand.

He cringed as he rubbing became brutal and harsh; her eyes grew annoyed as the red ink became more difficult to wash off. Daniel ha to do something before she rubbed his skin off!

Wait...she was right here! In front of him and holding his hand! Yes he will do it!

"Annie you need to read this..." he said holding out the folded paper. She took it and looked at it curiously, abandoning his ink stained hand as her attention shifted to the paper. Daniel suddenly wanted to faint, shocked at how easy that was!

"Is this why you called me?" she asked as she began opening the paper up

"um...actually Hans was loo..."

"Hey is that Klaus out there? Wow I haven't seen him in ages!" Annie said as she looked out the bathroom window. Still holding the piece of paper she ran out and forgot she had not even glanced at it, leaving Daniel at the sink, water running over his hand.

"Hans will be mad at me...wait...what if she drops the letter? ANNIE! COME BACK!"


	6. Alchemist of Klaus' heart

Alchemist of our Hearts

Chapter 6  
Alchemist of Klaus' heart

Klaus sat under a tree in the palace rose garden after an afternoon of gathering. He was thankful the prince and he were good mates or he would have been camping out this week.

He heard that the alchemist he longed to see for the past six months worked here. But he had been here for a week and had not yet seen her. He had only met her a few times, each was brief and he was gone again. But if he didn't leave as suddenly as he arrived he would have fainted! after all, how could anyone remain calm when talking to an angel as beautiful as she?

Her blue eyes were like the deep sea, her hair was as coal, coal he would be happy to warm himself by. The thought of his hands running through her messy soft locks again made him sigh...and how could he forget her smile! It was at times she smiled he found he had to flee, his face as red as a tomato and as hot as the sun.

The first time he met her he thought she was beautiful and yet he never expected his body to succumb to his feelings like they did. After a moment of conversing he could not speak, he prayed his cheeks were not as red as they felt and when he left he knew, right then and there...

...he loved her.

No one would have guessed he was shy. He often overheard people say he acted so cool... in his own world but definitely cool. But when he was around her he couldn't act like himself. He couldn't stay for more than a few moments. Except that one time...

He wasn't sure why she was alone, gathering that day. Maybe she could find no one free to assist her...Maybe the ones that accompanied her were elsewhere, trying to find her. Either way she had been badly hurt and left unconscious on the ground. She was covered in dirt and her clothing was slightly ripped. Not having to talk to her, he was actually able to stay longer than usual. He bound her wounds, used the lake water nearby to clean her up and sat with her head in his lap. She seemed fine just...asleep. He had his chance to run his fingers through her hair and after a few minutes he found the courage to stroke her cheek, but he was barely able to enjoy the surprisingly soft skin. She moved/wiggled in his lap so she now lay on her side and her hand rested under her head, clutching at the fabric of his trousers as she cuddled up closer. He was trapped, unable to escape and his red face felt like he would burn to death. Death from blushing...that would be an interesting tomb stone.  
When she seemed to be waking up, he slowly and gently moved her head to the ground and disappeared before her beautiful blue eyes could melt his heart again.

No matter how fast he would leave he was always drawn back to her. He had decided before coming here that he would tell her his feelings... if she accepted them he would happily live with the possibility of his heart pounding or his burning cheeks killing him.

"KLAUS! I saw you out the window! I didn't know you were here!" when her voice tickled his ears his heart pounded so hard it hurt. Taking a calming breath in hopes to keep his cool, he looked over to her. She ran to his side, smiling and clutching a piece of paper.

"I am staying here while I gather items nearby..." he began; damn, he could feel his stomach trying to crawl up his throat already. It must have been the six months since he saw her last that made him so nervous now. He had to tell her before he was incapable of doing so

"A-Anni-ie I-I-I L..." as he tried to say those four words Annie was looking past him, her eyes in a glare and her hands in fist as she watched Julian and the princess walk past. The princess was beautiful and looked as sweet as sugar but Julian...He poked out his tongue at Annie and smirked a victorious smirk as if gloating about his contest victory.

"How dare he gloat from a distance! I will show him!" and so she marched off to meet up with Julian as Klaus groaned. No he will not let it get to him! He will use this time to build up courage then he will find her and tell her!


	7. Alchemist of Julian's heart

The alchemist of our hearts

Chapter 7  
Alchemist of Julian's heart

"Are you sure this is what you want? The king won't be happy." Hans commented as he prepared some forms.

"Oh just leave father to me. I will make sure your not fired Hans!" the princess said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She giggled at the slight paleness that took over Hans Face as Julian just looked out the window.

Yes he was sure of this. He had thought of it for months now. Why even ask him?

"I'm sorry Julian. We tried our best but I just don't think she's that type of person. I really thought I could help you out."

"I should have known she wasn't like that. Thanks you did a great Job princess." Julian replied, sounding almost down hearted. Hans watched this exchange with a raised eye brow and curiosity tugging at his mind.

What he didn't know was that the reason Julian and the Princess were ending their engagement was because Julian had always loved someone else. He had an alchemist that he held close to his heart.

Unbeknownst to everyone that met Julian, he was never attracted to tall blonde and skinny, no far from it! When he first saw her he was drawn to the tomboy clothes she wore, the messy and casual look of her hair. The twinkle of her amazing blue eyes and the melodic tone of her beautiful voice made him approach her. But he only knew one way to get a girls attention...  
...show them your important.

He was sure when she found out who he was she would be chasing after him but she turned a cold shoulder and it seemed to even get her back up. It didn't take him long to find out she had dreams of 'Marrying up' and if he could only get the title of meister then she will have to fall in love with him. He doubted his talents when he kept placing silver, and when he saw her excited face after getting a gold he would yell at her and run away embarrassed. After all, how could he ever face her without that title?

The more he heard about her the more he realised...

...He really did love her.

He loved her determination, he loved how she was lazy but would always try her best for her goal. She was always there for her friends, always ready to help. Whenever he caught sight of her he would watch her. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she laughed, gasped in shock and even when she got angry and yelled! He loved every aspect, every side of her.

After a few years of secretly admiring her, he thought she would never like him, she would always hate him. But then he over heard her talking to one of her friends. The told her about how hard it was with a high up alchemist family, wanting only the best from him. He may think Annie was just like him and wanted to be friends...

He forgot about his family expectations. He was so focused on getting her to notice him that they're wants were pushed to the back of his mind. It was true of course but he didn't care about what his family wanted anymore. Yes he had realised Annie could be just like him, with her grandfather a royal alchemist it would be natural wouldn't it? But as for being her friend... if that is all he could be he would...but he wanted more. If she would readily accept him as a friend then maybe there was hope though...

And then she said it... her reply to the story just told her... we could be friends! His heart jumped in joy and his ear to ear smile showed that. He had hope! He will become meister and when presented the princess' hand he would kindly turn it own and confess his feelings for Annie.

That was the plan but as he came on stage he watched in horror as Annie and Pepe left, Hans furiously running after them. And his heart sank, he was shocked into silence and missed his chance to turn down his engagement to the princess. But the Princess suggested that since Annie would now work at the palace maybe they could make her jealous? Act all sweet and happy and her jealousy would move her to confess. But it never worked. All he could do now is confess...

"JULIAN!" her angry voice bellowed into the room making Hans jump in fear.

"A-Annie?" Julian replied, his confident mask non existent in face of her anger.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME FROM A DISTANCE!"

"Annie, please calm down. We are before royalty." Hans sighed as he gestured to the princess. The princess in turn giggled and waved at Annie.

"Hello Annie. I'm afraid you barged in on me and Julian breaking our engagement. I hope you don't mind if I finalise the paper work with Hans as you talk?" she said in her sweet and kind voice. Annie's jaw dropped as she stared from Julian, to the princess, to Hans and back at Julian.

"I-I'm so sorry...breaking your engagement? W-why?" She stammered her question as she mentally slapped her self for making a fool of herself like that. The princess smiled at Julian and nodded her head as if encouraging him. He silently thanked her as he stood and faced Annie.

"Annie...the truth is...I L..." Hans Gasped as he realised the reason and leaped over the desk, talking Julian to the ground.

"HANS? WHAT THE HELL..."

"NO! JULIAN I AM MEANT TO TELL HER FIRST!"

They argued and wrestled as the two girls watched on in shock. Hans was not the type of person to tackle someone to the ground like that and Julian was not the type to throw punches as he was.

"ANNIE WE FOUND YOU! I have to tell you something!" Beaux said as he threw open one of the three doors leading to Hans office. Behind him stood the huge Kilbert and Next to him was kyle with his machine.

"No Annie I must say this..." Kilbert demanded

"ANNIE ANNIE, I FIXED MY MACHINE! WATCH THIS!" Kyle yelled above the noise. The second door was thrown open revealing both Daniel and Klaus

"M-Miss Annie...Please read the note now!"

"Annie..." Klaus hoped he could finish his sentence...

..."I LOVE YOU!" all but Daniel and Kyle yelled out in unison, just as Kyle's Machine created fireworks spelling out the same three words. All seven guys slowly looked around at their now exposed love rivals.

"Oh my." The princess commented as she raised a delicate, gloved hand to her mouth. Annie slowly looked at the piece of paper she had held all this time and slowly opened it. The words 'I love you Annie' was neatly written on it. Annie's heart stopped and she blankly looked around the room in silence... until her gaze fell on the third door, and the small, green clad figure that stood in its door way.

"Well this was certainly an interesting Moment to visit." He said as he held his staff loosely.

"PEPE!" She excitingly called out. But her facial expression dropped to one of panic and her tone lowered  
"Come with me NOW!" Annie ordered as she ran to him, swept him off the ground, and fled the room.

Authors note:

Well that's all seven guys! You are now free to vote for your desired winner. The next chapter will be Annie talking to Pepe about what just happened but after that will be the chapter of winner and Annie getting together. I hope you like this story so far and what's to come and a huge thankyou and hug to all those of you who reviewed. It really means a lot to me - luv always, anime kaz


	8. Alchemist Annie's confused Heart

Alchemist of our hearts.

Chapter 8  
Alchemist Annie's confused heart

"Well, well, well. You have certainly become popular in the short time we've been separated. Let's hope your Alchemy has approved as much as your man luring skills."

"PEPE! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Annie yelled at the little fairy that sat on her bed. His staff leaned against the bed as he now watched the female alchemist pace back and forth. Her long beautiful hair bouncing with each step in which she paced, her blue eyes were laced with panic and confusion. When did he first realise it? Probably the first time he met her. His feelings, he felt, were obvious. He knew from the start...

"Pepe...why are you looking at me like that...YOU DON'T LOVE ME TOO DO YOU?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!" Pepe delivered a painful hit to her head with his staff.

"I'm married with children you idiot. Remember I have to be around your grandpa's age if I worked with him in his youth!" yep he knew it from the start...

...she was an idiot.

Who else would flee a room like that, leaving everyone's hearts up in the air? And why was she pacing around and freaking out. It wasn't that bad a situation was it?  
Annie groaned and flopped on the bed, Pepe sitting beside her as he carefully placed his staff back down.

"Sorry Pepe. It's just so weird! They all love me...ME! Why me? T-they are all such great friends and I don't want to lose any of them..."

Ahh, so that's why she was so worked up. Pepe sighed as the pieces came together, she didn't want to hurt any friends. She loved her friends and would do anything for them no matter how annoying they were. Pepe actually thought she would say No in an indifferent and blunt way but she didn't say anything, she ran.

"Do you like any of them?" Pepe asked as he turned around so he could now see her face. She had her arm covering her eyes but he could see her bite her lip.

"Pepe...how do I choose?"

"Well you always wanted to marry up right? Julian or Hans will be perfect for that. If that is no longer your goal, you have enjoyed adventuring so maybe Kilbert or Beaux. Want a life of unpredictableness? You have Kyle. A life of peace? You have Daniel. Or did you want to lead a mysterious life? There's no one better than Klaus. If you ask me it depends what you want in life. But to be honest I chose my wife because I loved her." Pepe smiled a soft and loving smile as he said that last sentence, a smile Annie never saw before. She wanted nothing more than to have a smile like the one Pepe was wearing right that moment.

"But the question you really want to ask me Annie, is not who do you choose but how do you let the others down. You've known who you have loved this whole time haven't you?" Pepe patted her head, a surprise to Annie who was used to Pepe dives and being hit with his staff. She watched him smile as his hand stroked her head and her eyes welled with tears. She sat up and pulled Pepe into a tight embrace, shocking him completely. But with his smile slipping into place yet again he once again stroked her hair as she quietly sobbed

"P-Pepe...You can read me like a book huh..."

"Well how long did we live together? I trained you and worked with you for years!" Annie secretly thought of how he was almost like a father to her. She remembered how he would scold her, made her work harder, but she knew that when it counted he would be there for her and if not for him she wouldn't be who she is today.

She slowly let him go and wiped her eyes dry with a sniff, a smile firmly planted on her face.

"I have always loved him. Pepe, how do I not hurt everyone else? They are all my friends..."

"We will work out a plan." He said happily. Silence grew between the two and Annie began to kick her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Was it hard? Being away from your family so long I mean."

"Yeah. I wrote her a letter everyday. But I believed you would become someone great from your own hard work and I would see her again before long."

"What about your kids."

"They're bratty, lazy things without me around...Reminds me of you!"

"PEPE!" Annie snapped as Pepe laughed. Annie was Glad Pepe was here to help her. She really missed having him around.

Authors note: this chapter was just so I could have a Annie Pepe family moment :D and because I love Pepe! Remember the voting has started. Review or PM me with your choice of who she should end up with. All guys are cute and awesome. I love them all! That's why the choice is yours!

Also if you see something I can work on please feel free to tell me! I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. Thank you for reading thus far! Bye!

By the way you may vote more than once and voting will close 11:59pm 31st dec 2010 south Australian time. I am hoping to do the final chapter on the 1st jan 2011 (Australian) a great way to start the new year!


	9. The princess' hurt heart

Alchemist of our hearts  
chapter 9  
the Princess' hurt heart

Pepe sighed slightly annoyed. He thought she was ready to face them. He watched with pride as she marched to the door and firmly gripped the door handle... so how did this happen?

Annie groaned from under the blankets of her bed, curled into the fetal position. The blankets were so tightly pulled around her that her fingers where sore and white. The stress of what she had to know do made her suddenly cold and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Annie, the faster you get this over and done with the easier it will be. The longer you leave those poor guys sitting in a room together the harder it is on them..." Pepe scolded before adding under his breath

"If they haven't killed each other in a fit of jealousy that is."

"I CANT DO IT PEPE! I CANT HURT THEM..." Annie was almost sobbing as she hesterically yelled her reply. To be honest she was going out there. She was going to be honest and tell them everything. She had written a letter to each of those whom she did not share feelings for, each had in detail what she liked about them and that she really wanted to be friends...

She had her hand on the door knob. The cold steel a relief on her hot sweaty hands...then the image of their hurt faces crowded her already nervous mind. All mobility of her body ceased, only to move when she ran for her bed in a desperate attempt to hide.

"that's it... pepe dive it is." Pepe said as he placed his staff on the ground. Annie yelped, trying to form words to discourage his actions but failing miserably! She heard him scurry his way up the bed post and cringed as she awaited the weight of the small fairy falling on her, winding her and probably bruising her...

"You will hurt her Pepe." A female voice sighed. Annie knew that voice, was it really her? Slowly she peeked out from beneath the covers to see the princess, holding Pepe from the back of his green garments.

"Pri-Princess?" Annie mumbled, as she watched the princess in all her beauty smile warmly at her. The princess took a spot on the end of the bed and sat Pepe on her lap, petting his head.

"I'm not a cat you know." Pepe angrily grumbled as the princess giggled.

"But you're so cute and little!" She squealed slightly as she gave Pepe a tight hug that nearly emptied his lungs of all breath. Annie smiled as she watched Pepe struggle to free himself from the princesses grasp before finally jumping from her arms and hiding behind the lump that was Annie.

Annie was sure she saw fear in the eyes of her teacher. Before she could decide if it was fear or anger a gentle hand rested on her head. It was an almost motherly feel, or the feeling of a close dear friend trying to comfort you. Either way the coldness that had previously chilled her body dissipated and was replaced with warmth.

"That was quite a shock, was it not?" Annie nodded as she remained in her ball like state. The princess moved closer and gently moved Annie's head onto her lap. This of course made Annie a little more than uncomfortable. If anyone walked in she was sure to lose her job, but then again the princess really seemed like the type of person who would make sure she didn't.

"It must be hard for you... they are all close friends aren't they." The princess stated, did not ask as she glanced at the letters. She picked the top letter up off the pile that lay discarded on the pillow and a smile spread on her lips.

"This truely is a beautiful way to tell them you know... I wish I had that pleasure..."

"You were turned down?" Annie asked as she rolled onto her back and looked into the princesses kind eyes.

"Basically. I didn't even get to express my feelings. I had my eye on him from when I first saw him but when we were finally alone together he told me he loved a girl...and wanted her attention. It really hurt. But I decided to help him get this girls attention..."

"UUUURRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Annie groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head. Pepe angrily waved his arms as he shouted back,

"I have spent two hours trying to give her courage to face them and you just ruined all that hard work! Why did you have to tell her that?"

"Let me finish cutie pie." The princess said as she tapped Pepe on the head.

"As I was saying, it hurt but then again I didn't have a chance to tell him. I know for sure that if I told him and he turned me down like you are with your letters, I would be so happy he at least spent this time considering his feelings for me. I would be over joyed that we can be friends without remaining awkwardness. I would be pleased that at least he was happy."

Annie had pulled the blanket down so just her bright eyes were reveiled. The princess had a sincere smile that spoke truth and her beautiful blonde curly hair framed that serene face.

"That's why you helped him. Because you wanted him to be happy." She mumbled as the sick feeling in her stomach slowly lessened. The princess smiled and nodded her head.

"True love isn't selfish. How do you feel about the one you have chosen?" She asked as she sat Annie up and began fixing her hair.

Annie felt comfortable, the princesses gentle hands slightly tugged at her hair as she tried to flatten the frizz before retying it with a bow at the end.

"I...want him to be happy. When his feelings were expressed to me I wanted to run into his arms, hug him and tell him my own feelings... but I didn't want to hurt the others."

"if they truely love you they will want you to be happy. They may want to make sure of your feelings, maybe even fight for you but when they see how happy you are with your love, they will give up in an instant. They want you to be happy, I know it." Pepe added as he nodded his head approvingly at the Princesses wise words.

Annie scooped up the letters and held them to her heart.

"I-I think I'm ready now." She whispered as she slowly stood up.

"Okay but they will follow my rules." Pepe said with a wide smirk as he picked up his staff and jumped off the bed. The princess stood quickly and clapped her hands,

"This is both entertaining and exciting, is it not!"

"You are enjoying this a bit too much." Pepe noted as he almost glared at her. Annie walked to the door, her hand firmly grasping the handle and with a slight tremor, she slowly opened it.

Authors note: I know I said this was meant to be the last chapter but it was getting really long so I had to break it in half. I will still do my best to get the last chapter out by 1/1/2011 thanks to all those that reviewed and all those that voted! Only one more day to cast in your vote! It may just be the deciding vote ;)


	10. Alchemist of my heartmy love Annie

Alchemist of our hearts  
final chapter  
The alchemist of my heart...my love Annie.

Hans sighed as he looked around the room. Finally he had calmed everyone down. As soon as the princess left to check on Annie there were insults and punches thrown. But luckily He had calmed them with a few well chosen words...'what if Annie saw you all acting like this?' everyone stopped and sat against the wall in a line.

Beaux was first to break the ice. His words were heartfelt and didn't send anyone into a rage. 'Annie is beautiful and kind...any of us will be lucky to have her.' Agreement filled the room as nodding heads nodded in unison. After that everyone told their favourite moments they were blessed to share with the alchemist.

Klaus was the one to suggest they don't pressure an answer if Annie didn't want to choose at this point of time. He pointed out that it must be hard on her to be bombarded with all these sudden confessions.

Julian added that they mustn't share any hard feelings toward Annie or the man she wanted to be with. After all did they want her to hate them? Once again the men shared nods and words of agreement.

Kyle fiddled with a wrench as he spoke of how they had to cease any awkwardness... and whoever was chosen had to give photos of Annie in a bikini to all the other men... not surprisingly everyone shook their head as words of disagreement were spread. Pervert was on everyone's mind although truth be told they were all blushing quite happy to focus on the mental image.

Kilbert made everyone promise that if they were to be chosen they must protect Annie with their life and if they were unable to the rest would come to their aid. This thought created an unspoken bond between the men, a strong bond, of friendship perhaps?

Lastly Daniel who had twiddled his thumbs during the fights and the heartfelt words spoke nervously and quietly, 'The person who was chosen wasn't to be a jerk and rub it in the other's faces... he wasn't to be sympathetic as if the others were needy, he was to be a friend.' Everyone agreed to this as well and Hans couldn't help but notice the sadness in Daniels voice. The shy secretary and assistant to him had probably given up on his chances. The tone in his voice made Hans wish that if not he, at least let her chose Daniel.

Now within the silence of Hans' office the seven men sat still. Not looking at each other, no longer talking and all hoping that they were the one she would choose.

All seven sets of ears perked up at the sound of the handle turning. All seven stomachs felt knotted and all seven hearts began to ache. Slowly all attention was focused to the door as a female foot stepped around it...

Seven sighs made the princess stifle a giggle as their disappointment was made well known. Pepe followed the princess in and hit his staff to the ground to gain some attention,

"Annie has decided...but she won't enter the room just yet."

"Who did she choose?" Beaux asked excitingly as he leaped to his feet.

"That's not for us to say." The princess answered with a playful look in her eye. Slowly, one by one, the other six men stood and sadly looked at Pepe and the princess. Kilbert spoke the thoughts that swarmed everyone's mind

"Then what now?"

"I-Is Annie okay?" Hans asked as he looked down at Pepe. Pepe smiled as he tilted back his large green hat,

"She is scared her relationship with the others will crumble and become awkward. But she cares for all of you. She has written letters describing her feelings and will now give them out..."

"She's coming now?" Kyle excitingly asked. Pepe nodded, but silenced everyone by holding up a single finger, one eye shut while the other watched them carefully,

"Here's what's going to happen. Everyone here will close his eyes and hold out a hand. Annie will then come in and place a letter in your hand. Once she's left I will give the word and you may then open your eyes and read your letter. Deal?" once Pepe finished he watched happily as all in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right then. Lets begin!" the princess said with a clap of her hands and obediently all seven men closed their eyes. The princess opened the door and called out quietly,

"Snow white! Your seven dwarfs await you." Her sing song tone made Annie jump a little before realising it was finally time. This was her last chance.

She tried to take a deep relaxing breath but it was more of a panicked gasp than anything else. Deciding that was the best she was capable of doing she turned to the open door, Pepe and the princess standing either side of it with an encouraging smile on their faces... well Pepe looked rather annoyed but Annie knew that he was really just acting annoyed so she would hurry up.

She desperately tried to force her legs to move. They felt like led and took all her effort just to move one step let alone the six steps that got her through the door. As soon as she stepped inside she felt a nudge on her back from Pepe's staff and, looking back at him yet again, she nodded and quietly stepped toward Kyle, the closest to the door.

She held his letter tightly and looked at his hand, it was forever smeared with oil and looked as relaxed as ever, although the smile on his face made her wonder what exactly he was thinking of. She placed the letter in his hand and watched as he began feeling the paper in hopes of guessing what it said. Annie smiled sweetly; he really was clever and unpredictable.

Next along the line was Klaus. He looked cool and collected... or seemed to be but the steady blush that invaded his cheeks made Annie pause. She never would have guessed his feelings if he hadn't told her. Out of all the men lined up before her he was the one she least expected to like her but now...as she looked up at his chiselled features, he looked hopelessly in love. She put the letter in his hand and watched as he flinched slightly at the touch of paper. He gently took it in both hands and clutched it tightly.

Next was Beuax. He looked too serious but then again when he had his mind on something he always sported this look. Annie smiled as she looked at his outstretched hand, his arm so straight she was sure it must be aching. As the letter dropped into his hand a smile softened his features as his hand grasped the letter almost in a victorious way. Annie almost let out a giggle, happy to see his confidence shinning through as usual.

Daniel cringed as Annie stepped to him. His small, ink covered hand trembled as his eyes shut tighter than ever. Annie smiled gently as she pushed some loose hair away from his eyes. Daniel relaxed slightly at her soft touch and as her hand left, his trembling had calmed. As he felt the paper touch his finger tips he slowly took the letter and held it to his heart as he whispered "Thank you...even if it's not me, I appreciate you thought about it." His whisper was so quiet only Annie could hear it. A few tears of joy, wet her lashes as she moved on to Kilbert.

Kilbert looked angry but Annie well knew he was actually nervous. So tall he was that, like always, the petite Annie was craning her neck up to look into his handsome face. She loved the fact he was so broad and tall. His large hand was out before her and as she put the letter in it she noticed it was sweaty from nerves. He may be big and scary to most but to Annie he was a big pussy cat.

As she approached Julian she could not help but recall what was happening when she walked into the room only a few hours earlier. He was cancelling his engagement to the princess for hopes of being with her... The princess was beautiful, playful, wise, kind; she was everything Annie imagined a man would dream of. Did he really love her more than the princess?

He was wearing his same arrogant look but the image of his pleading eyes as those three words came tumbling out of his lips. She gave him his letter and watched as his closed eyes softened slightly.

Finally she was before Hans. How long had she worked under the same roof as him? Did he love her all that time? His expression was flustered and a heavy blush decorated his cheeks. Annie clutched the piece of paper in her hand as she looked down at his...

Pepe and the princess smiled, eyes closed as they listened to Annie's hurried footsteps leave the room. "Okay. You may read them." Pepe said as he closed the door with his staff.

The men's eyes flew open as their hands unfolded the paper, some harshly others gently others slowly and with shaky hands... all frowned as they read the letters.

"Not me." Kyle said as his eyes darted over the paper again and again.

The others echoed his reply and began to look confused when no joyful 'IT'S ME!' was shouted in the room.

"So it wasn't any of us?" Beuax questioned Pepe. Pepe shook his head not wanting to say a thing, but the princess had other plans...

"Actually I don't see Hans anywhere." A cheeky smile crossed her lips as the faces on all the men dropped. All the male bonding and agreement shared between them over the past few hours were forgotten as they all fled the room. Last out was Julian but the princess snatched his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her with a confused look and the princess smiled sweetly.

"There...is something I want to tell you." She had smiled unconsciously when she had read that top letter, the one addressed to Julian, and Pepe saw it clearly. Without even being asked he left the two alone in the room and followed the other guys.

* * *

Hans stood in the palace garden in shock as he looked at Annie's hand. It was holding so tightly onto his own as they ran through the rose maze that his already flustered face felt like it was burning and his heart was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. What was happening? Why didn't he get a letter? She was still clutching some paper in her hand, was his so bad that she had to tell him in private?

Finally they came to a stop and Hans remained silent and baffled as Annie giggled and panted.

"PHEW! I haven't run like that since our days on the island!" Annie happily announced as she finally turned to face him.

"Wh-what's...Why did you drag me out of the room?" Hans stammered over his words as he looked behind them, wondering if Pepe or the princess had followed them for some reason.

"Because... I only wrote six letters."

"But you have a letter right there."

"This is the one Daniel gave me." Annie said as she opened up the piece of paper and showed him. Hans' shoulders relaxed as the last question on his mind...or rather the first...tumbled from his mouth,

"Why?" Annie smiled gently as she tucked some hair behind her ear. The sun was high above them at this point and highlighted all of her beautiful features. This of course didn't help in calming Hans heart.

"Because... I wanted to tell the one I love how I felt in person." Her words reached Hans' ears and seemed to travel down to his heart.

"Y..." before he could even form the word he was silenced by the sight of Annie with one eye closed and a finger to her lips. She lowered her hand and smiled broadly as she spoke,

"I love you Hans. I have for years." Hans just stood there dumbfounded as he took in the sight of Annie, surrounded by deep red roses and bathed in sunlight. Slowly he felt his hand move until the soft touch of her skin sent tingles up his arm. His hand cradled her cheek gently as he leaned in closer. Annie met him half way, her lips gently making contact with his in a moment they never wanted to forget.

They wondered if every kiss would be this magical.  
Would every kiss be this soft,  
this delicious...?

"ANNIE!" five other male voices caught them by surprise and instantly broke their passionate kiss.

"So much for accepting your choice." Hans mumbled before taking Annie's hand and gleefully running through the maze of roses with her close behind. Their giggles filled the air as they endeavoured to create more distance between them and the others.

* * *

Authors note...wow this turned out to be a long chapter! Well that's it. Alchemist of our hearts is finally finished. YAY! (Insert cheering crowd here) this chapter has taken me a week to write the main bit and the last bit a four hours! (Insert anime kaz sighing in tired relief here) Thank you all that have enjoyed reading it! A special thanks to all who reviewed and a hug for all that voted! YOU GUYS ROCK! I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint and sorry about the early post but I have to work tomorrow and need sleep so I had to put it up now. BYE ALL AND THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS!

BTW you know you are loved by me because i just got a new DS game today and i chose to finish this for you instead of playing it. this is a very rare thing indeed so i suggest you savior this moment while you can ;D


End file.
